Harry Potter reads Fanfiction
by Sizzle Spirit
Summary: When Hogwarts gets computers, Harry and Ron find Fanfiction... Hermione and Ginny find an unusual obsession.
1. Chapter 1 Fanfiction Arrives

Harry sat down at a table with Ron and Hermione for Muggle Studies. The class was now mandatory much to everyone's dismay. Professor Burbage, on the other hand, was extremely excited for the classes, and was standing happily in the front of the classroom waiting for everyone to take a seat.

Welcome! Today we have something very special - computers!" she exclaimed. Half the class stared at her. "If you were paying attention yesterday, we learned about them and how they work. Please pick your partners and find a website." Professer Burbage flapped her hands at the students, indicating for them to go off and find a partner. Harry and Ron, of course, picked each other. Hermione partnered with Ginny.

Harry clicked on Google. "Er- What website should we go on?" he asked Ron who was lazily stretching out on his chair and yawning.

"I dunno... Can you check images of that muggle thing called a fan? Dad's always wanted to know about how they work and stuff."

Harry typed it in and he scrolled down to find a website called Fanfiction. Curiousity perked at him as he clicked on the website. "Wait a minute," Ron said. "Isn't that you?" He pointed to the first category.

Harry made a loud and weird noise when he saw the number of stories. "Ron... Who wrote a book about us?"

Hermione turned around swiftly. "I did."

Ron face palmed. Harry stared. Hermione went back to watching YouTube with Ginny. They were watching Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Anyway..." Harry said breaking the awkward silence. "Should we check out the stories people have written about us?"

Hermione turned around again. "They're called _fanfics,_ Harry!"

"Er- right."

"He scrolled down and found a _fanfic_ called Harry Potter the Ruler of Middle Earth. "Wha-" Harry stared in shock as he and Ron read the hilarious story.

"This is amazing! Harry Potter becoming a dark lord? This is the best!" Ron cried.

"Ron I... This will never happen!" Harry said trying to convince Ron against reading more of the story. "No, Ron, don't click on that!

It was too late. Ron had already Favorited and Followed the story. Harry groaned. It was going to be a long class.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. "Best movie ever!" Hermione let out a sqeal - something she never did. "Ginny and I are going to watch all of the movies! You know what? I don't want a job in the Ministry of Magic! I'm gonna be a pirate!" Hermione started to daydream about pirates, something she never did.

These muggle computers were going to turn everybody insane, if they hadn't already.

"Harry and I found this awesome fanfic called Harry Potter the Ruler of Middle Earth!" Ron said.

Hermione snatched the laptop from Ron's hands, and started reading it. "Hey!" Ron said.

"She burst out laughing. "This is amazing!"

Harry groaned for the hundredth time that day. "Not you too..." He started to make his way upstairs to escape this insanity. One thing was for certain - he was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Let me know if you want Harry and Ron to read your fanfic! Now review, or Hermione and Ginny will force you to watch Pirates of the Caribbean for the rest of your lives!


	2. Chapter 2: New Project

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait... oops! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Harry frowned deeply as he entered Muggle Studies the next day. He felt like something horrible was about to happen.

Professor Burbage clapped her hands as soon as everyone was seated. "All right! Please open up your laptops and go back to the website you were on yesterday. If you haven't found one already, that would be the goal for you this class period. Go find your partners and start!"

The class shuffled around and moved to their partners. Ron grinned as opened the laptop and headed to Fanfiction. Ready for more cool stuff, Harry?"

However, Harry wasn't listening. "Hey, Ron? Where's Hermione and Ginny? Hermione would die before she was late to class. Something about important stuff vital to good grades and jobs..."

"I dunno mate. She's been rather obsessed with that muggle Pirates of Caribbean or whatever. Now let's read this!"

Before Harry could answer, Hermione and Ginny entered the classroom. Only that could never be Hermione. "Attention!" she called. Harry turned around to see both of them dressed in pirate costumes!

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He hissed between clenched teeth.

Ron whispered. "She's off her rocker!"

"We would like to make an announcement!" Ginny sang out. "We've already talked to Ms. Burbage," she said tipping her head to the teacher who smiled back. "...and we've decided that the class should do a muggle play as a project! My brother, Ron, told us about Fanfiction, and we're going to be doing a play from there!" Ron's face turned brighter than a tomato, and the entire class erupted in complaints.

"Now, now!" Professor Burbage called out. "Don't worry, we've barely learned about computers, I'm not making any of you do a muggle play. Ms. Weasley, I merely said that I might consider the idea for a future project. This brings me to another announcement. I'm going to be coming around to your computers tomorrow to see what website you've chosen. Based on that, I will give you a project. So, sorry no play right now, but most likely sometime later."

The class sighed in relief. Harry could feel his heart rate slow back down. Thank Merlin! However, Hermione and Ginny looked disappointed. Eh, who cares?

Wait, did she say tomorrow?! He needed to find a new website, and fast! Ron was never going to let him change the website...

* * *

What do you think? Worth continuing? Please review!


End file.
